


When In Rome

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom Misha, Dom!Misha, M/M, PWP, Sub Jensen, jibcon, jibcon17, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: A couple of hours pass before they finish up their last jib-related responsibilities and can call it a night. Under Misha’s watchful eye, Jensen has steered clear of the apple juice since their panel and he’s nearly completely sober by the time they, along with Jared, end up in the hotel elevator. The moment the doors slide shut, Misha has Jensen by the arm, spinning him so that he’s face first against the mirrored wall.“Did you think I was going to let all of that go?” Misha hisses, his mouth right up against Jensen’s ear.Jensen’s breath fogs the mirror where his face is pressed against it, but he stays silent. As Misha pushes closer, Jensen lets his eyes flutter closed and Misha can feel some of the tension drain out of him.Jared barely even looks up from his phone. “I don’t know what you expected to happen, Jay. Oh wait, yes I do.”





	When In Rome

A couple of hours pass before they finish up their last jib-related responsibilities and can call it a night. Under Misha’s watchful eye, Jensen has steered clear of the apple juice since their panel and he’s nearly completely sober by the time they, along with Jared, end up in the hotel elevator. The moment the doors slide shut, Misha has Jensen by the arm, spinning him so that he’s face first against the mirrored wall.

“Did you think I was going to let all of that go?” Misha hisses, his mouth right up against Jensen’s ear.

Jensen’s breath fogs the mirror where his face is pressed against it, but he stays silent. As Misha pushes closer, Jensen lets his eyes flutter closed and Misha can feel some of the tension drain out of him.

Jared barely even looks up from his phone. “I don’t know what you expected to happen, Jay. Oh wait, yes I do.”

Misha keeps him there until the bell chimes for their floor. As the doors open, he gives one last squeeze to the wrist he’s pinned against Jensen’s back and lets him go for the walk down the hallway. Jensen’s face is pink from being up against the glass but he’s back in professional mode, smiling pleasantly as they pass a hotel housekeeper pushing a cart down the hall. She smiles back, staring a moment too long, before knocking on a door to announce turndown service. Misha, who’s had a possessive hand at the small of Jensen’s back as they walk, stops and pivots back toward her, smiling broadly.

“We aren’t going to need a turndown, but can I grab a few things?” He waits politely for her permission before taking a couple of towels, some bottles of water, and a handful of pillow chocolates. “Thank you.”

Jared is unlocking the door to Misha’s room but Jensen is still right where Misha left him. He waits for Misha to rejoin him and they continue to the room. Jared holds the door open for them, then hangs the Do Not Disturb sign before following them in.

“On the bed,” Misha says. “Face down.”

Jensen crosses the room and lies down on his stomach in the middle of the king-sized mattress. Jared settles into the desk chair, swiveling it around so that he can stretch his long legs onto the corner of the bed. Misha sets the towels on top of the dresser and dumps the chocolates next to them. He crouches and puts the water bottles into the mini fridge, then straightens and surveys the room. Hands on hips, he sighs loudly. “ _Naked_.”

Jensen doesn’t even have the grace to look sheepish as he languidly moves to sit on the edge of the bed to pull off his shoes and socks. He stands to divest himself of the plaid shirt, then pulls the tee over his head. Glancing in Misha’s direction, he can’t contain his smirk as he reaches for his belt.

Misha crosses his arms over his chest. “Unbelievable, this one,” he says to Jared. “Absolutely incorrigible.”

“He was in rare form today,” Jared agrees, still scrolling through his phone.

In a couple of long strides, Misha crosses the distance to where Jensen is standing with his belt unbuckled. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re shy now.” He gestures to Jared. “Is this not enough of an audience for you?” He yanks the belt through the loops then doubles it and smacks Jensen’s denim-covered ass with it. “I said naked.”

Jensen unbuttons and unzips and, as he proved earlier, he’s commando underneath. Misha watches as he slides the jeans over his hips, efficient and precise with his movements, always in complete control of his body. Admiring his gracefulness, Misha aims a few more swats with the belt but Jensen’s balance never wavers as he steps out of his jeans.

Standing naked in front of Misha, any hint of a smirk is finally gone. “What I should have done, is turned you right around to face the camera. Given those fans their money’s worth. Your dick would’ve been all over the internet before you could even blink.” Misha’s close enough that his stubble is brushing Jensen’s jaw. “I should’ve had you stand there with the lights blinding you and a thousand cameras going. Let them all see you for the slut you are.” Jensen doesn’t respond, but a shudder goes through him and Misha’s smile becomes predatory as he sees Jensen’s cock getting hard. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

With a hand on his shoulder, he turns Jensen back toward the bed and gives him a shove forward. Jensen scrambles back into position as Misha smacks him with the belt. Jensen buries his face in the pillow as Misha devotes himself to the task, short quick smacks with the belt that leave red marks striped across his ass and upper thighs. Misha knows from experience that Jensen has his teeth gritted, punctuating the crack of the leather with soft grunts. While swinging his arm, Misha continues his conversation with Jared.

“Good con overall, didn’t you think?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Jared gives Misha the dimple-filled smile. “Can’t believe I spoiled your ‘return’ in like, the first five minutes, though.”

Misha laughs. “Even for you, that was impressive.”  Despite having his face pressed into the pillow, Jensen’s snort of amusement is clearly audible. “Nobody asked _you_.” Misha gives him an extra-hard smack for that.

Jared holds up his phone and snaps a picture of Jensen’s bare ass covered in red marks. He studies it for a moment, then turns it for Misha to see. Misha begins unbuttoning his own shirt as he looks. He nods his approval and continues to undress.

“Guess we’ll be back here again next year,” Jared says.

“Looks that way,” Misha agrees, stepping out of his jeans as Jared’s phone chimes.

Jared laughs. “Danneel says you missed a spot.” He shows Misha the marked-up photo she’s sent back with a green arrow pointing to an unmarred spot on Jensen’s left butt cheek.

Misha gives the spot a stinging smack and Jensen makes a small _oof_ into the pillow. “Better?”

Jared takes an updated picture to send. Down to his pink-orange underwear, Misha kneels on the bed and runs his hand lightly over the red marks he’s left. He alternates the soothing touch with the scrape of his nails until Jensen is squirming against the bedspread. One at a time, he pulls Jensen’s arms downwards, bringing his wrists together at the small of his back to secure them with the belt. It’s not perfect, but Jensen doesn’t even try to get free.

Misha looks around the room. “Where did we leave the lube?”

“You know,” Jared begins, “in Rome, olive oil was originally—“

Jensen turns his head to the side. “Jared, if the next words out of your mouth aren’t _here’s the lube_ I swear to God—“

Misha smacks him bare-handed before standing up and shimmying out of his underwear. He stuffs them into Jensen’s mouth. “Well, if you won’t wear them…”

Jensen moans around the cloth and starts to grind against the mattress, but stops himself. Misha has his hand raised for another slap, but uses it to card through Jensen’s hair instead. “Much better,” he murmurs. Naked, he kneels on the bed again and angles Jensen’s face a little bit. “How’s that?”

Jared looks up from where he’s rummaging through a bag. He tosses the lube and Misha fumbles it but doesn’t drop it. Jared shakes his head. “The light’s better over here.”

Misha climbs across Jensen’s naked body to kneel on his other side and turns Jensen’s head to face Jared.

“Yeah.” When Jared holds up his phone, Misha strokes his own cock and gives him a devilish grin. A few moments later there’s another chime and Jared smiles. “Dee says pull his hair for her and have fun.”

Undoing his belt, Jared moves back toward the chair and settles into it, legs again extended onto the bed. Letting them fall open, he pops the button on his jeans and pulls down the zipper so that he can reach in and pull out his cock. Even with Jensen lying there waiting, Misha takes a moment to savor that sight. Jared runs his thumb and two fingers over the impressive length, lightly working himself toward full hardness. He picks up his phone with the other hand. “Video?”

Misha considers for a long moment. “No. He gave everyone a show today. He doesn’t get to watch this.”

Jensen’s only response is a muffled whine.

Moving closer to the head of the bed, Misha reaches for the top of Jensen’s head, grabbing him by the hair to turn him. He drags the tip of his cock along Jensen’s cheekbone. “You aren’t getting this tonight either.” He runs a thumb along Jensen’s lower lip. Denying himself Jensen’s mouth is almost as much punishment for him as it is for Jensen, but bratty subs need to learn their lessons. When Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers his frustration, Misha yanks his hair again. “And you should’ve checked with me before you got this ridiculous douchebag haircut.” He looks at Jared in exasperation. “There’s nothing to grab.”

“I told him you’d hate it.” Jared’s fully erect now, stroking slowly but firmly. He’s got one leg hooked out to the side to give himself the room to rock up into the tight circle of his fist.

“How am I supposed to fuck him if he looks like a poster boy for the alt-right?” Misha sighs again, shaking his head in dismay like the perfect specimen laid out before him is a court-ordered punishment.

The lube bottle clicks open and Jensen makes some unintelligible sounds against the cotton in his mouth. Repositioning himself between Jensen’s legs, Misha pours a generous amount of lube on his hand, absently rubbing his fingers together to warm and spread it. “Do you know I even did the accent for him?” He trails his lubed fingers down the crack of Jensen’s ass and teases around his hole. There’s a sudden squeak and rattle as Jared shifts the chair to get a better view. “And this was the thanks I got.” Jensen arches up as Misha breaches him with one finger and Misha lazily swats at him. “Stop playing the tight-ass virgin. I doubt you can even feel that after last night.”

He can hear Jared’s breathing pick up at the mention of last night. They’d taken turns with Jensen then, staying up way too late and throwing off the entire schedule today. Misha spreads Jensen open and adds a second finger, earning a moan from him and Jared both. Glancing over his shoulder, Misha sees Jared’s eyes are locked on Jensen and he’s matching his strokes to the glide of Misha’s fingers moving in and out. Jensen, for his part, is lying perfectly still but even with the fabric in his mouth, his breathing is turning into panting.

Misha presses in a third finger, but only briefly, because Jensen doesn’t need it and he’s only drawing this out for the fun of it. He twists his hand as he pulls it out and reaches for the lube to slick himself up. For a moment, he considers just jacking off, imagines coming on that hot reddened skin and over his bound hands, but seeing Jensen there, slicked up and open, is too tempting. He tosses a look over his shoulder and Jared nods, his hair falling into his face as his thumb smears pre-come over the head of his cock. Assured that everyone is ready, Misha spreads Jensen’s thighs up and apart and buries himself in his ass.

There’s a symphony of moans and groans, mixing with the wet sounds of skin on skin, and the rhythmic creaking of the desk chair. Misha grabs the belt and uses it to pull Jensen’s arms up as he drives into him. His other hand digs into Jensen’s hip, gripping tight. With no other source of leverage, Jensen presses his forehead into the pillow and does his best to push back to meet each thrust. Misha watches the muscles in Jensen’s back flex, sees the freckles sprinkled across his broad shoulders, and thinks to himself that he has the best job in the entire world.

With renewed vigor, he picks up the pace, pounding Jensen against the mattress until the headboard rattles against the wall. There’s a flurry of movement behind him and Jared pushes forward out of the chair to kneel beside him. Misha lets go of the belt and reaches over to lace his fingers with Jared’s. God knows there’s room enough for both of their hands. Together they work Jared’s cock furiously until, with a strangled cry, Jared comes on Jensen, leaving a sticky trail across his back, over his shoulders, and into his hair.  That sight is enough to push Misha over the edge and he takes two handfuls of red ass as he reaches his climax.

Misha frees Jensen’s hands as he catches his breath. After he pulls out and climbs from between his legs, Jared helps him roll Jensen onto his side. When Jensen meets his eyes, Misha lifts one brow questioningly. “Are you ready to behave?”

Jensen nods and Misha pulls the now damp underwear from his mouth. Misha stretches out alongside him and props himself up on one elbow, reaching for Jensen’s neglected cock with the other hand. He’s already seen the video of himself reacting online and he knows he’ll never be a good enough actor to suppress the true thrill he got when Jensen exposed himself right there on stage. This good little Texas boy has come a long way in the years they’ve known each other. Misha works his hand faster and Jensen moves too, rolling his hips. His lips are gently parted as he gasps, closer and closer to his release. When his gasps turn into moans, Misha bends down to kiss him, hard and possessive. Jensen bucks his hips one last time and spills hot onto Misha’s hand.

They’re gazing into each other’s eyes like a couple of saps when Jared comes back from the bathroom, naked now and armed with a couple of damp towels. He tosses them onto the bed and Misha begins to clean them both up while Jared retrieves the water bottles and the chocolate. Jensen lies in a happy daze and lets himself be manhandled. They sit him up and make him drink some cold water, then feed him bits of candy.

When they’re all tucked into bed with Jensen between them, Misha switches off the light.

Jared yawns a giant yawn. “Night, y’all.”

“Buona notte,” Misha says, in an exaggerated accent.

In the pitch-black room, Jensen giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah ok so since I wrote this, fandom sleuths determined he wasn't actually commando but was most likely wearing [this atrocity](https://twitter.com/Aimdiddles/status/866649045766242304). You'll forgive me for not going back and rewriting.


End file.
